


Bienvenido a Gravity Falls

by HarukaSpiegel



Category: Gravity Falls, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Stan y Fiddleford son mejores amigos, Stan y Ford no se ven desde hace años, Todo el mundo es joven y bello, Welcome to Night Vale AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSpiegel/pseuds/HarukaSpiegel
Summary: "Bienvenido a Gravity Falls" es un programa de radio conducido por el carismático Stanley Pines, donde habla sobre todo lo que acontece en nuestro amado pueblo. Infórmate sobre las noticias más recientes, política, deporte local hasta de esas cosas de las que nadie quiere hablar. Escúchanos todas las noches por tu estación local de radio favorita y acompáñanos a conocer de cerca los misterios de Gravity Falls.Welcome to Night Vale AU.





	Bienvenido a Gravity Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Ya que es un AU, me he permitido tomar muchas libertades a la hora de escribir, como de hacer a Stan, Ford y Fiddleford jóvenes, así como dejar a los demás personajes intactos. Espero les guste este AU que obviamente tiene y tendrá muchas referencias e inspiraciones del podcast "Welcome to Night Vale". Amaré sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Recuerda: el apocalipsis está cerca. Compra comida seca y entierra tu oro.

Bienvenido a Gravity Falls.

***

-Buenas noches, queridos radioescuchas. Soy Stan Pines y están escuchando el programa favorito entre la población de entre cuatro a noventa y nueve años. ¿Alguien sabe qué edad tiene nuestro alcalde? La otra noche le hice esta pregunta al comisario que me detuvo por no respetar una señal de... -Stan guardó silencio abruptamente y un golpe seco se escuchó difusamente-. Ouch, ya lo entendí, Fidds. No hacer comentarios al aire sobre mi vida privada. Por los dioses. Como decía, Fiddleford, ni siquiera el comisario pudo responder a mi pregunta. Según me cuenta, el chico que entrega pasteles a domicilio le comentó que mientras hacía una entrega de diez pasteles sin azúcar a Tobby -ya saben lo raro que es ese sujeto-, vio a los guardaespaldas del alcalde llevar a una especie de curanderos ingresar a la oficina del viejo con artefactos bastante extraños. Al parecer, estas personas cantaban raros hechizos mientras lanzaban piedras pintadas de negro en dirección a la luna nueva. El chico le dijo que sospechaba que todo era un ritual para alargar eternamente la vida del alcalde. Malas noticias para lo que quieren un cambio en la administración. No se preocupen, los curanderos fueron arrestados por dañar tres carros y romper los cristales de la pastelería con las piedras.

-Mi pregunta queda sin respuesta. Si alguien conoce la edad del anciano, por favor, comuníquese a nuestra estación de radio al número de teléfono que todos conocen. Fidds, nuestro ingeniero favorito y encargado de los controles de la cabina, contestará sus llamadas. Si eres la anciana que todos los días llama para preguntar por el estado civil de Fidds, no nos llames. Él está felizmente comprometido con su novia Camille, una máquina que, según él, revolucionará el mundo en el que vivimos.

***

-El verano apenas comienza y en Gravity Falls sabemos aprovecharlo. Este viernes se llevará a cabo el tradicional Summerween, en donde cortaremos deliciosas sandías y nuestros pequeños demonios, a los que llamamos niños, saldrán a pedir dulces. El ayuntamiento de la ciudad hace un llamado a comprar dulces en buen estado, ya que desde hace unos años, se han reportado misteriosas desapariciones de niños durante esta celebración a causa de dulces viejos y rancios. Los pocos testigos han dicho a la policía que un hombre vestido de espantapájaros ha secuestrado a estos chicos por tirar y despreciar dulces que nadie quiere por su mal sabor. Así que, si quieren ver a sus hijos por más tiempo y no perjudicar a los de su vecino, compre los únicos dulces permitidos para este Summerween en nuestra comisaría local; además, con su compra ayudará a que nuestros policías reciban cursos de capacitación en negociación con seres mitológicos y/o sobrenaturales en caso de secuestros. Fidds será el encargado de repartir los dulces a todos los niños que pasen por nuestra estación de radio.

***

-El día de ayer ocurrió un hecho lamentable. Decenas de tartas fueron vilmente robados de Greasy's Diner, según reportó el alguacil Blubs. Los hechos ocurrieron en la madrugada del martes, cuando ya no había nadie en el lugar. Linda Susan declaró que los ladrones pudieron ser niños traviesos, ya que había cientos de pequeñas huellas de pies y manos en la escena del crimen. La policía busca a los posibles culpables en la primaria de Gravity Falls. Papás, si sus hijos presentan manchas de mora azul en sus ropas, estén decepcionados porque han estado criando a pequeños delincuentes. Fiddleford cree que tal vez pudieron ser los gnomos que viven en el bosque. María, la enfermera, le dijo que una vez los vio corriendo por su patio trasero cargando tartas de frutos rojos. Por favor, no traten de desviar la atención y confíen en la policía.

***

-El Ayuntamiento de Gravity Falls nos informa que ya casi está lista la nueva carretera que conectará la parte sur de la ciudad con la autopista estatal. El encargado del ayuntamiento, el señor Sánchez, habló sobre los rumores que circulan por todo el pueblo que dicen que la construcción dañó la parte mágica del bosque, dejando sin hogar a varias familias de gnomos, desplazando a una manada de unicornios y destruyendo dos grandes nidos de molestas hadas. Sánchez, bastante nervioso, negó la existencia de cualquier criatura extraña y que ningún lugar, normal o mágico, fue dañado.

***

-Y ahora: el clima.

-Hace algunas horas, pobladores de la ciudad vieron en el horizonte extrañas nubes color púrpura que vinieron del norte, además de relámpagos verdes salir de ellas. Algunos quedaron paralizados tras oír unos sonidos chirriantes provenientes del bosque. Desde hace unos minutos, una lluvia torrencial comenzó a caer en Gravity Falls, acompañada de fuertes vientos con olor dulzón. Tengan cuidado, porque la lluvia está tiñendo todo lo que toca de color púrpura. Nadie supo explicar tan raro fenómeno ni la gravedad de este suceso inesperado, así que no se le ocurra salir a observar y menos a probar el sabor de las gotas de ¿agua?, ya que no sabemos si este líquido es dañino para la salud de los humanos. No se preocupe por las mascotas o los animales del bosque, pues a ellos no les afecta en nada. Si siente la imperiosa necesidad de salir, háganos un favor a todos y redacte su testamento en alguna hoja de papel que tenga a la mano y fírmela, por si las dudas. Ahórreles problemas a sus familiares más cercanos.

***

-Este es un mensaje de nuestros patrocinadores.

-"En Greasy's Diner, tenemos el más extenso menú de tartas, a pesar del desafortunado robo que sufrimos por los niños de la Primaria de Gravity Falls. Por eso, hemos prohibido la entrada a personas menores de doce años. Nuestra gerencia piensa en el bienestar de los adultos que son perfectamente capaces de pagar con su propio dinero la deliciosa comida que preparamos. Así que, ofrecemos el diez por ciento de descuento a todas las personas mayores de doce años que nos demuestren que no dependen de alguien para poder solventar sus gastos. En Greasy's Diner estamos preocupados por el futuro de nuestra amada ciudad".

***

-Para terminar con el programa de hoy, hablaremos del tema de moda en el pueblo. Nuestras líneas se han saturado por radioescuchas pidiendo que informemos sobre el extraño científico que ha llegado a Gravity Falls el día de hoy. El Señor Valentino, -sí, el tipo que es demasiado feliz para dirigir una funeraria-, nos dijo que un sujeto vestido totalmente de negro y con una mirada severa, estuvo haciendo preguntas a varias personas en la fila del supermercado sobre el paradero de un familiar al que busca desesperadamente. Al no obtener pistas que le sirvieran, se limitó a entregar algunas tarjetas con su número telefónico por si alguien se topaba con su familiar o con anomalías sin explicación, ya que la principal razón de su llegada es investigar todo lo raro que sucede en Gravity Falls, pues es "un científico con seis doctorados que se especializa en hacer la ciencia ficción una ciencia real y nuestro pueblo tiene la mayor concentración de anomalías del país", en palabras del mismo sujeto misterioso. Los nerds nos invaden, gente. Ahora Fidds podrás mostrar su verdadero ser sin sentirse avergonzado por ser un sabelotodo.

-Trataremos de investigar a este nerd... -otro golpe se escuchó y Stan dio un quejido fuerte-. Ouch, de nuevo la violencia, Fidds. Está bien, lo siento. Repito, trataremos de investigar más sobre este científico y los motivos que lo trajeron a Gravity Falls. Le preguntaremos sí sabe algo sobre esta extraña lluvia púrpura y los posibles daños que pudiera ocasionar.

***

-Buenas noches, Gravity Falls, buenas noches.

**Author's Note:**

> Sígueme en [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HarukaSpiegel) y [Tumblr](http://harukaspiegel.tumblr.com).
> 
> Disclaimer: Gravity Falls y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Alex Hirsch, Disney y de todos los que posean sus derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimo de lucro.


End file.
